


Nixie's Marvel Prompts

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Wanda Bonding, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel prompts under 1k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattoo - HawkSilver

**Author's Note:**

> I know these were originally just for Hawksilver, but I decided to stick all my Marvel based ficlets, snippets and drabbles here.
> 
> Most of them won't be connected to the others, but if they are I'll indicate in the notes of the chapters. 
> 
> Some may follow canon, but some won't.

"What is that?" Pietro asked, as he watched his older lover drop his towel, after he finished drying before turning to open the second drawer of his dresser. Rooting through his drawers for a clean pair of briefs but seeming to only find socks and undershirts. 

"What's what?" Clint asked distractedly, before letting out a light sigh at not finding anything in his second drawer. Slamming it close, he yanked opened the bottom drawer before pulling out a faded pair of purple sweat pants. Pulling them on, he glanced over his shoulder to look over at Pietro. 

"That on your," Pietro murmured quietly, as he waved his hand down. "Hip," he finished with a confused look. 

Clint looked downed, as he stopped pulling his pants up, before slowly turning to face Pietro. He looked at the small black bow tattoo on his left hip. "Oh," Clint began softly, before clearing his throat. "That." Bringing his hand, he rubbed at that back of his neck. "Um," he started before shaking his head. "Just something to remember my past," he continued with a shrug. 

"Good memories?" Pietro asked, as Clint shuffled over to him. 

"Yeah," Clint nodded as he stopped in front of the other man. "Good times before everything went to hell. Before, it turned pretty darn good once again." He added as he pulled the silver haired to him, before dropping a kiss on the other man's lips. 

Pietro nodded before giving a small smile. Slipping around the man, he sped over to the bathroom door. "I'll be but a moment," he tossed over his shoulder, before walking into the room. 

Clint gave an absent minded nodded, as he dropped onto their bed. Before letting his mind, wander back to that tattoo on his hip and the man who shared it twin. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he brought his left hand up to rub at his face before shaking his head. It was no use to let his thoughts wander back to the days of the carnival and his older brother.


	2. Garden - HawkSilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different moments in the evolving relationship of Clint and Pietro.

"What are you doing?" The question is asked loudly, in the middle of what had been a quiet and peaceful afternoon. 

Pietro freezes at the sound of the question, that can only be directed at him. Staying hunched over, he tenses his body, as he lifts his head just slightly to look up at Clint. Clint, who is staring at him with confusion written all over his older stupid handsome face. Flicking his blue eyes back down to his dirt covered hands. He lets out the softest of sighs and moves his gaze to the hole in the ground, that was slightly to the left of his left knee is resting in the soil. The whole in which he'd been tending to, so that he could plant the Calendula flower in. 

"Planting a flower," was the quick response from the Sokovian male. "Ms. Potts said it would be alright out here," he adds, as he lifts and waves his left hand around before once again focusing on the task on hand. Out here, being nearly a thirty minute hike from the main facility. Out here being a small area, off a beaten trail that Pietro has been running for the last three months that he and Wanda have been training to become Avengers. Out here, meaning the only place he thought he could come and drop his guard and enjoy himself without worry. 

Clint blinked, as he stared down at the youngest Avenger before shaking his head and blinking once again. He watched for a moment in silence, as Pietro placed the flower into the whole, before pulling dirt from the small pile and began to plant the small orange-yellowish flower. "What?" Clint asked again, as he shook himself before refocusing his gaze back onto Pietro.

"I am planting this Calendula," Pietro began softly after he was finished planting it. He moved back just slightly to rest on his haunches, before pushing to stand across from Clint. "In memory of my mother." He added on as he tried to clear some of the dirt from his hands, by wiping them on his thighs. "It was her favorite flower."

Clint blinked rapidly for a moment before nodding slowly after another beat of silence. "Did she have any others?" He asked quietly as he moved to stand fully next to the slightly taller man. "I'm going into town. I can pick you up a few more plants or seeds if you need them."

Pietro blinked slowly once, before letting a wide smile spread across his face. "She had a few," he added a little shyly. "I do not know the names though."

"Well," Clint smiled in response to the other man. "You could come and see if you can find them. Or you could pick out a few you find that you like? To expand your garden if you want too?" He offered uncertainly.

Pietro let his smile morph into a grin, as he nods his head happily. "I would enjoy that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is loved.
> 
> And this is a link to the Calendula flower, http://www.list-of-birthstones.com/birth%20flowers/Pictures%20of%20birth%20flowers/calendula.jpg


	3. Blinded - Hawksilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting hit slim to the face may cause temporary blindness...

"But it's only temporary, yes?" Pietro questioned, yet again, as his gaze never wavered from the sedated archer on the hospital bed just a few feet from him. Natasha and Wanda stood tensed next to him, as they waited for the doctor to once again reassure them that Clint would in fact fully recover from the slim hit to his eyes.

"Yes," the young male doctor began with just a hint of exasperation in his voice. Though before he began speaking again both Wanda and Natasha hit the man with their twin glares of promised pain and doom. 

(The only person who didn't get hit with the twin glare was Sam. Natasha had a developed habit of hitting Clint with it, instead of hitting her partner. And Pietro had been dealing with his twin's glares all of their lives. No one on the team tried to figure out the soft spot for the aerial support that but women had.)

"Every test we've run," the doctor began again after straightening up and clearing his throat. "Suggest that the effects will only last up to a month. But the shortest frame of temporary blindness could only be a few hours. We won't know how long Agent Barton will be affected until he wakes up." The doctor paused, to take a step back, as Sam and Steve joined them. "He will make a full and complete recovery though. Doctor Cho is seconding my opinion."

"Good," Steve cut in with a firm nod and a small smile of thanks to the doctor before turning to stare at Natasha and Wanda. "And you both?" 

"I am fine," Wanda immediately answered with a firm nod of her head, as she slipped her hand into her twins. "It only grazed my coat." 

"I've had worse," Natasha answered, after Steve gave her another hard stare. "Just a small burn on my left hand. It'll be healed in a few days at most."

Steve nodded before turning to give Pietro a soft look. "You and Clint are benched until he's fully healed." Steve held up his hand before the speedster could protest. "Clint will need someone to help him out if we get called out. And you'd be far too worried out there about him to be 100% focused on any mission we may get." 

"Yeah," Sam cut in with a large grin. "Instead of getting shot at, you get hawked at." A small laugh pulled itself form Pietro's throat, as twin groans came from the female Avengers and Steve let out a long suffering sounding sigh. Sam simply held his fist out, which Pietro tapped with his own. 

The moment was broken by a soft groan coming from the nearby bed, which had Pietro speeding over quickly too. Gently grasping Clint's hand, Pietro began to mumble softly to him in Sokovian, which relaxed the older man back into sleep. 

"We'll leave you to it," Natasha called out, as Wanda and she began to herd Steve and Sam back out of Clint's hospital room. "Take care of him," was called out before she quietly shut the door. 

Pietro still gave a firm nodded, as he pulled the chair closer to the bed before sinking down into it. He knew the Russian spy well enough to hear the threat hidden in the command. Though the Avengers were well liked and respected by the red headed woman. The man lying before him, Pietro knew, was Natasha's family. And Natasha didn't take well to anyone messing with her family. 

(Which was evident by the way she'd almost ripped their villain of the week apart, when she'd begun questioning him to find out what the slim could potentially do to the archer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is loved and wanted, if you want to share. Thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, your awesome. Don't let anyone say anything differently to you.


	4. Night time scares - HawkSilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro to the rescue.

Pietro woke with a start, as he shot up off the bed and zoomed out into the hallway quickly before pausing to listen again. After another few seconds, he sped off down to the last door onto the left and into the bright pink room of Clint's only daughter. Stalling in the doorway, he took a breath before rushing over to her at a normal human pace.

"Lila?" Pietro called softly, as he knelt down next to her bed. "What is wrong sweetheart?" He murmured quietly, as he reached out to brush a tear from her damp cheek.

Instead of answering, the little girl let out a sob before throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms own arms around her. Moving them quickly, he settled himself to settle onto her bed, before rearranging her into a more comfortable position.

"It will be alright my little bird," Pietro murmured softly into her hair before pressing a kiss to her head. Rubbing her back with gentle hands, he began to rock her slowly. He continued to reassure her with gentle murmurs, as he waited for her to calm down some, so that she could tell him what was wrong.

"Lila?" He asked again as she finally quieted down. "Do you want me to get your mommy or daddy?" He inquired as she lifted her head to look up at him. He stopped rubbing her back and rocking her, as he waited for her to answer him.

After a moment she shook her head, before laying it down him his chest. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Pietro tried after another beat of silence. He felt, rather than saw her shake her head.

"Okay," he stated softly, as he went back to gently rubbing her back. "That is alright then little bird," he shifted just slightly, to get a little more comfortable himself. "We do not need to speak of bad dreams then." He began to hum softly for a few moments. "Did I ever tell you the story of the brave street orphan who once saved the brave knight?" He asked quietly, before he began to weave a tale from his very first Avengers mission.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Neither figure in the room seemed to notice the two standing in Lila's doorway. Slowly, Laura and Clint backed away from the room and moved, almost in sync with one another, down the hall to the stairs. After reaching the first floor of the house, they both moved silently towards the kitchen.

Laura moved to take a seat at the old dining room table, while Clint moved to turn on the light above the sink before retrieving to water bottles from the fridge. Afterwards, he moved silently to sit opposite his ex-wife at the table. He easily passed her a bottle before he opened his own and took a small sip.

"He's good with them," Laura began after a few moments of silence. "He's good with all three of them," she added as she moved to look up at her ex-husband. "And he's good for you," she added with a warm, honest smile.

Clint paused for a moment, before shooting Laura a small but genuine thankful smile. "I'm glad you think so," he murmured quietly. Clint let the silences rest comfortably between them for another few moments before he opened his mouth once again to speak. "He's so been worried you'll hate him."

Laura blinked in surprise as she stared over at Clint. "Why on earth would he think I'd hate him?" She asked after a moment of blinking rapidly. "He makes you happy. And you're sleeping better and laughing more. I could never hate him for giving you back your smile Clint."

"That's what I told him," Clint assured with a shrug. "But not matter what I tell him; Pietro's convinced you'll hate him because he does make me happy."

Laura let out a small laugh before shaking her head. "I'll pull him off to the side later to day after breakfast and convince him that I could never hate him," she stated with a small smile. "Now what are we going to be doing for breakfast? Because Cooper, has been going on about your pancakes for the last week." Both adults let out soft chuckles, before Clint pushed himself up to go start gathering ingredients to make his famous blueberry pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.


	5. The suit - HawkSilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets ready for an evening out with Pepper..

"What are you supposed to be?"

Clint blinked, as he flicked his eyes up and over to stare at Tony through the mirror in front of him. Frowning slightly, he blinked again before moving his eyes back down as he went back to tying his bow tie.

"Perhaps the butler?" Tony added, as he let his lips curve up into a wide smirk. "A waiter?" he continued as he finally stepped into the room, moving to drop down ungracefully onto a chair a few feet away from where Clint was standing. "No I have it," Tony began with a giggle. "You’re an escort!"

"He's my date for the evening actually." Tony sat up straight, as he whipped his head around to stare over and up at Pepper. "For the widows and families of fallen soldier’s ball," she added as she stepped fully into the room, before gliding to stand near Clint, as he finished with his bow tie.

"WHAT?" Tony nearly shrieked as he took in his girlfriend's outfit for the event. His mouth began to water ever so slightly, as he took in the long black dress. After another moment, of raking his eyes up and down Pepper's lovely form, Tony once again registered just what exactly the CEO of SI said. "WHAT?" He shrieked again.

"What?" All three heads turned to look over at Pietro, who now stood in the doorway. "Why are you dressed like that?" The speedster asked, as he blatantly raked his eyes over Clint's suit covered body. The tux was well tailored to the older man's build. The silver haired youth flicked his eyes to take in Pepper's outfit, before letting his face morph into a frown before moving his gaze back to the archer. His eyes darkened, as he narrowed his gaze at the older man.

"Pepper needed a date because shell head here refused to attend yet another charity event with her," Clint answered as he finished straightening the bow tie around his neck. Satisfied, he gave himself a nod in the mirror before turning around to take in Pepper. "You look beautiful this evening," he charmed easily, as he let his face take a small smile.

At Pietro's indigent sound, the archer turned to look over at the younger man for the first time. "I told you this morning I'd be attending this with her roadrunner." Clint felt his smile drop as he frowned over at the younger man before shaking his head. He turned back to the CEO. "Ready to go now, Ms. Potts?" He let his lips curve up into a charming but bland smile.

"Yes," Pepper nodded. When he offered her up his arm, she easily slipped her hand to lightly grip his elbow. "Thank you once again for doing this Clint." She flicked her eyes over to Tony to give him an irritated look before moving back to smile at the archer. "We won't be there very long. Maybe an hour and a half at most. Two tops," she assured, as Clint began to guide her from the small from.

Clint nodded as they paused to wave at the two men they were leaving behind, before they continued on their way towards the elevator that was located at the end of the hall. As they reached it, Clint moved to hit the button. They shared a small smile with one another, as they listened to the sputtering and arguing from behind them. Laughing, they stepped onto the elevator, before Pepper reached to hit the button for the lobby floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's Dress - http://www2.pictures.stylebistro.com/pc/Gwyneth+Paltrow+rocks+glittering+Michael+Kors+i_fWLKwBfeDl.jpg
> 
> Clint's tux - http://statuesqueevents.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Jeremy-Renner-jpg_010326.jpg


	6. Makeup - HawkSilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes," she nodded, with another small watery smile. "I do not know how to,"' she waved her hand down at herself. "To be fancy," she ended her sentence in a quiet murmur.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Wanda turned around to stare up at Clint, who was halfway standing in her doorway, as she tried to wipe away at the tears that were leaking from her eyes. She shook her head before attempting to give the older man a watery smile. "I am fine," she murmured wetly.

Clint snorted before moving all the way into the young witch's room, letting her door shut all the way behind him as he did. He moved over to where she sat in front of her vanity. "Let's try that again sweetheart," he stated as he squatted down to the left side of the young woman. "Now, how 'bout you tell me what's really botherin' you sweetie."

Wanda went to open her moth, but shut it almost immediately, as she took in the look the archer gave her. She knows she could tell him anything. They'd become quite close while waiting for her twin to wake from his coma and finish healing completely, even furthering the strength of their bond, when they had gone to stay at his farm for a few weeks after Pietro had been released from medical. The time on the farm, let them processes everything that had happened and had let them get a better feel for who they truly were.

So, she _knows_ that without a doubt that Clint would try and understand just where she is coming from. And just why she's so upset. He would even most likely attempt to help her. But honestly, she's just not entirely sure that the older man can help her. Taking a breath after another moment of contemplating, and holding it for a few seconds before releasing it, she gave him a nod.

"It is tonight. I worry," she spoke softly, in her heavy accent. "It is, how you say," she broke off, searching for the right word but coming up blank. Muttering softly in Sokovian for a moment, she tried to think of how to get her point across.

Clint blinked, before furrowing his brow, as he tried to figure out what the young woman was attempting to say. "Fancy?" Clint offered after a few more moments of silence.

"Yes," she nodded, with another small watery smile. "I do not know how to,"' she waved her hand down at herself. "To be fancy," she ended her sentence in a quiet murmur.

Clint blinked for a moment before giving a firm nod of his head. Standing up, he flicked his eyes over to her bathroom door, where a long black bang was hung up. "That your dress?" he asked as he waved his left hand over at it.

She gave him a confused nod, before watching as he moved over to stand in front of the bag. She watched as Clint raised his hands up but paused to give her a questioning look. Not entirely understanding, she gave him yet another nod. She watched as he unzipped the bag and stared at her red dress for another few moments.

"Okay," Clint nodded to himself. He turned around to look over at Wanda and give her a bright but small smile. "You shower and I'll go grab what I'll need. I shouldn't be more than half an hour. Do you think you'll need more time than that?" He asked, as he zipped the bag back up.

Wanda blinked before giving the archer a dumb founded nod.

"Alrighty then," Clint let his smile brighten into a grin, as he moved towards her door so he could out. "I'll be back in thirty then." And with that, the archer was gone.

Wanda stayed in her seat for another few moments, trying to understand what had just happened before shaking her head. Standing up, she moved around her room to grab some clothes to put on after her shower.

Heading to the shower, she paused as she stared at the bag, contemplating just what the archer was planning before shaking her head and slipping into the bathroom. She would just have to wait and find out what the man had in store for her.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed and greatly enjoyed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	7. Baking, SamBucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamura and Shawna are my own characters.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Bucky couldn’t help but blink in surprise as he paused in the doorway to stare at the dozens of grocery bags littering the kitchen counters and island. Tilting his head to the side, he furrowed his brow in confusion as he moved his gaze around once more before turning to look over and watch as Sam moved a few bags down onto the floor to make space on the counters.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you gonna pretend to give me shit while helping, even though you’re gonna pretend you aren’t actually helping me out?”

Bucky couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden sound of the other man’s voice. He moved his eyes up to meet Sam’s before going back to watching Sam’s hands, as he began pulling things out and sorting them into sections onto the newly cleared counter space.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Bucky rumbled quietly as he moved to stick his hands into his hoodies pocket, before leaning his body against the wall. “What’s with the bags?”

“Shawna has a bake sale next week,” Sam answered as he balled up the empty bag before tossing it into the trash. “And somehow Tamura thought I’d be the best one to help them out.” Turning, he reached up to open the cabinet closest to the fridge, and moved up to grab his grandmother’s recipe book off the top shelf.

“You sister bullied you into helping Shawna’s bake sale?” Bucky smirked, eyes sparkling with amusement as he imagined Sam’s five foot three tall sister bully him into helping her with her eldest daughter’s school events.

“Oh, buddy boy,” Sam turned to shoot Bucky a wide, playful smirk, “Tamura’s bullied us _both_ into helping Shawna.” He moved over to lean against the counter in front of his piled off sections, “Not to mention, we’ll be watching Shawna this weekend as well.”

Bucky let his head fall back before letting out a groan, “We need to help you learn how to stand up to your sister.” Straightening up, he moved quietly into the kitchen, pressing himself up behind Sam’s body, hands going to rest on the other man’s hips and tucked his chin onto Sam’s shoulder to peer down at the recipe book. “This was supposed to be our first weekend off. No heroics, no people, just us.”

“You can call Tam and Shawna and explain to them and their puppy eyes,” Sam snarked as he carefully flipped through the book towards the cakes.


	8. Bucky and Steve, friendship

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not at the moment,” Steve answered as he pulled his pencil back from his sketch book, tilting it slightly to before frowning at the image. No matter how he moved the page, he couldn’t seem to find anything he truly liked about the picture now.

“But if you keep asking that, I feel like my answers going to change soon,” Steve muttered before tucking his pencil behind his ear, he ripped the page out and balled it up before tossing it towards the trash bin. “So, how about we stop asking _that_ question.”

“Steve.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed as he lifted his hand up to rub at his eyes before dropping his hands and flicking his eyes over towards his best friend. “I’m not mad. I’m slightly upset that you seem to have a problem with my choice of partner. I’m concerned that I’m going to be stuck in the middle of you two.”

“Stevie,” Bucky sighed quietly, as he moved to drop down onto the couch opposite his best friend.

“Oh no,” Steve started, lips quirking up into a smirk as he eyed his friend. “You don’t have to explain it to me. You’ll be explaining it to Sam. I’ll be dealing with Tony when he gets back from England.” Turning, Steve turned to get a good look at the clock before flashing Bucky an even wider smirk, “Sam’ll be here in about ten minutes. You should probably start on making him your apology cookies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, or to request something!


End file.
